


be still, my indelible friend

by Anonymous



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Paopu Fruit (Kingdom Hearts), post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: lauriam and elrena spend a day at destiny islands, doing what the locals do.





	be still, my indelible friend

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from 'wasteland, baby' by hozier. this is very self-indulgent and i am not remotely sorry

they wind up on destiny island the same way they wind up anywhere they go. after lounging on the couch and watching crappy tv for hours, elrena stretched her legs out on lauriam’s lap and said, _i’m bored. let’s go somewhere_. lauriam indulged her, which he does more often than not, asking her where she wanted to go. _surprise me_ , she said, dug her heels into his thighs until she knew it must hurt.

destiny island, well, is a _surprise_ to say the least. once they land and she realizes where he’s taken her, she spins to face him with accusing eyes, “here? really?”

lauriam hums, places a hand on the small of her back as his gaze wanders across the sunny beach and palm trees. “here.”

for all of elrena’s initial pouting, the day turns out pleasant. they pass the hours exploring the island, people watching and cracking jokes about the keyblade hero’s origins and the end of the world. when the afternoon heat becomes too unbearable, they shed their clothes behind a rocky shore and dive into the water, wild, careless, free.

elrena can’t remember the last time she had a chance to swim. the last time her body has felt so light. she tilts her head back with eyes closed, allows the sunlight to drip onto her like wax, and just soaks in the moment.

(until lauriam swims close, takes advantage of her peace and splashes her. her indignant shriek is more for show than anything, and she gets him back by throwing seaweed in his hair. they fight until they’re both laughing, swimming around each other, exchanging slow kisses.)

by sunset they’re back on shore, dried and dressed and standing on a small outcrop, one that, unbeknownst to them, has seen many fated visitors before. the sun’s dying, dying, dying, the sky exploding in an array of colors. neither has spoken in minutes, both content to listen to the ocean and inhale the salty breeze as their day nears its end.

only when lauriam looks up and starts reaching toward a tree does elrena look away, following his gaze to a star-shaped fruit on one of the branches. he has to stand on his tiptoes to reach it, frustration laced on his brow (no doubt missing his scythe), and the sight is almost endearing - though she keeps this, and so many other things, to herself. prize in hand, lauriam doesn’t hesitate to take a bite. elrena rolls her eyes; if there’s some strange, edible plant or fruit in his grasp, he has to take it. _weirdo_.

there’s a stray drop of juice on his chin, and she has half a mind to lick it off.

his calm voice, almost drowned in the crash of the waves, steers her mind out of that little fantasy, “you know the legend of this fruit, right?”

elrena heaves a sigh, an _i really don’t care but you’re going to tell me anyway, aren’t you._

sure enough, he doesn’t wait for her response. “if two people share it, their destinies will always weave together.”

“amazing,” she deadpans.

lauriam smiles, the same expression he wore when they first conspired late at night, treason on their lips. _mischief._ he tosses the fruit to her without warning, and she catches the half-eaten blob in one hand.

she raises her brow at him, tries to ignore the traitorous, hummingbird-beat of her heart.

but lauriam says no more, just has that stupid little smile that she wants to punch with her fist or mouth or both. with a huff, she takes a defiant, small bite of the fruit - and immediately scrunches her face.

“ugh,” she groans, smacking her lips once she swallows the morsel. “sour. you finish it.”

she tosses it back, and he catches it easily, his laugh airy.

the sun’s nearly hidden now, just a sliver of fire on the horizon. the wind picks up again, ruffles her clothes and salty, sunny hair.

“so. our lives are weaved together forever now, or what?”

there’s something deep and warm to lauriam’s chuckle that makes her think of warm nights and rich chocolate. “oh, i think they already are. don’t you?”

she meets his eyes, twinkling, oceanic blue. she thinks of all their years, the highs and the lows, the late mornings and even later nights. together. always together.

“hm,” she says, leaning a shoulder against his arm. “i suppose i can live with that.”

he leans into her, a comforting weight, and they stare into the deep, black void of the sea as it swallows the sun.

“i suppose i can too.”


End file.
